Unnatural
by soccerrox4
Summary: Clare Edwards is part of a science experiment due to her rare powers. Something terribly goes wrong in the lab and she escapes. What happens when she stumbles upon Eli? Will he take on the responsibility of hiding her and teaching her to be normal?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the all white room, bored. This room was completely empty except for the bullet-proof window that the scientists study me from.

One year ago, I came from a planet named Zyphlon. I was cruising through outer space, when I hit a meteor and crashed into Earth. I was hurt at the time and wasn't able to fly back to space. I was found by a group of scientists that came to investigate the "meteor" that fell into Earth. They were amazed that I looked like a human and captured me. They have been studying me since then. Trust me, being stuck in a white room for a year is not fun. I didn't even get a bed, or a chair! So, currently I'm sitting in the middle of the floor. They haven't found out about my powers yet. Basically, I'm like a walking fire ball. I can summon fire from my hands, also the bottoms of my feet, but that's mostly when I'm flying. The way my flying works is like how a rocket ship flies. Fire shooting it up into the sky. A very dangerous thing about me is, I can't control my powers when I'm angry. My eye color would turn red and my voice starts becoming very deep. Almost sounding like I'm possessed. Also, my whole body lights on fire. I could destroy anything and anybody in my way. So you might be thinking, why don't I just escape already? Well I've been waiting for the right time. When I've had enough with these scientists and I think that today may be the day. One of them already tried sticking a needle in my arm and it melted. Surprise, surprise.

I was still sitting in the middle of the room with my chin resting on my palm, watching them write notes down. Out of no where, one of them grabbed a camera and took a picture of me. I was surprised by the bright light and covered my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I shouted. This room was bright enough! All of them looked at me wide-eyed and quickly wrote down more notes. Probably because I haven't spoke since I got here. Its not like I didn't know English. Zyphlon isn't that different from here. After they wrote more notes, they did the worst thing possible. All sixteen of them grabbed cameras and started taking pictures. They just don't listen do they? I stood up and clenched my fists.

"Stop." I growled. The pictures just kept on coming. I felt my clenched fists become on fire, and soon, my whole body. There was no controlling myself now. The scientists were backing away from the glass that separated us. The pictures stopped, but I couldn't. I don't know why they didn't stop sooner. The pictures were going to be destroyed when I'm done with them anyways. I was now flying in the middle of the room, about to burst through the glass. In my head I counted to three and burst through. Now the scientists started running. I flew through the roof of the lab and flew up a little in the sky. I was now able to see the entire place. I formed a giant fire ball and looked at it.

"This should take care of them." I said it my possessed voice, and shot it. The whole lab blew up and pieces of it was flying everywhere. I started flying away, when I took one last glance at the now burning building.

"Fuckers." I muttered and continued to fly.

Based on my surroundings, the lab seemed like it was located in the middle of a desert so it was hours before I found a town. I was able to control myself and land in the forest next to the town so that nobody would see me. The last thing I needed was to be seen. I walked into the town and sighed in relief. It was probably two in the morning so nobody was awake. I kept walking until I found a train station. Their were maps on the lamp posts so I took one. 'Welcome to Texas' it read at the top of the map. I internally groaned. Now I was going to have to leave America, just in case anybody saw anything.

I closed my eyes and randomly picked a spot with my finger. I opened my eyes to see that my finger had landed on Toronto, Canada. I shrugged and threw the map on the floor.

"Canada it is." I said and blasted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! As you can see, Clare is very OCC in this story. Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want to give too much away. I got the idea of Clare's powers from the movie Fantastic 4, so if you want to see what she looks like with her whole body on fire, pictures are on my profile. Sorry for spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was zooming past states for about three hours. I turned to look up at the sky and smiled at the beauty of the stars. We didn't have stars back at Zyphlon. I was too busy looking at the stars, that I wasn't watching were I was going. My foot got caught in a branch of a very tall tree and soon I started tumbling into more trees. I crashed into one more small tree before getting stuck into it.

"Crap." I whispered harshly and started untangling myself from the branches.

* * *

><p>I was laying in my bed, unable to sleep. I was thinking of ways to get back at the school bully, Fitz. We have been fighting a lot, after he destroyed my car for a parking spot. He just gets on my last nerves. But soon, he's going to wish he never messed with me...as soon as I think of a plan. I turned my head to look at my clock, to see what time it was. The green numbers read 5:43 a.m. I sighed as I got up and made my way downstairs for a glass of milk.<p>

When I got to the kitchen, I took out a cup and poured milk in it. I went to go drink it in front of the small window that was above the sink. The window showed the view of a small apple tree that was in my backyard. I smiled lightly at the memories I had in that tree. It's where I spent most of my child hood.

All of a sudden, what looked like a fireball, crashed into the tree. I was so shocked that I dropped my cup at I spit my milk out. Was that really a fireball? I ran out the backdoor of my house to go check it out. The branches of the tree were shaking until a girl fell out of it and landed on her feet.

"You were on fire!" I yelled. She must have not realized I was there because she jumped at the sound of my voice. She put a hand over her heart and sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't go around scaring people like that. Is that your house?" she said pointing behind me.

"Yeah... why?" I said, completely confused.

She didn't answer me and started walking straight to my house. It was only a few seconds later that I got my feet to move and I ran after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked as soon as I got close enough.

I waited for a reply, but she walked straight into my house. I turn the lights on so I could see her better. She had curly, auburn, hair and a curvy figure. She was a little shorter than me and had the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. She was wearing gray sweatpants with a black shirt. She was beautiful.

"I'm Clare," she stated, not realizing I was staring at her "and I'll be staying here." I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow. Clare went over to my fridge and opened it, looking through it. I walked over to her and closed the fridge door. She looked up giving me a questioning look.

"I don't think you get to decided that. I don't even know you." I said. Who does this girl think she is?

"Then we'll get to know each other! Common, I have know where else to go." she said whining. She came over to me and gave a puppy-dog look. Her big blue eyes were staring at me, filled with hope. I mentally slapped myself for not being strong as I felt myself giving in. How could I not? She said she had no where else to go and I couldn't just throw her out on the streets. I'm not that cruel. Besides, maybe we could end up being good friends.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Yes!" she yelled. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the couch in my living room. Cece and Bullfrog are going to kill me. Clare let go of my wrists and plopped down on the couch. I sat down a few feet away from her.

"So if I'm going to be staying here, I'm kinda gonna have to know your name." Clare said. How could I forget to tell her my name? Now I feel like an idiot.

"Eli." I stated. I shifted myself trying to get comfortable on the leather couch. I feel like we're going to be here for a while.

"Well Eli, I think the perfect game to get to know each other is 20 Questions." she said simply. "You can go first." I nodded my head, knowing exactly what my first question would be.

"What are you?" I've been wanting to know since she fell out of that tree.

She told me about her super powers and how she was trapped in Texas by scientists. Wait till Adam hears this. I was totally fine about her having super powers. I found it very interesting and they made her very unique. Clare also told me about how dangerous she can get. I reminded myself to never get her mad.

We played 20 Question for another hour and we got to know a lot about each other. I told her about my best friend Adam, my feud with Fitz, and how Cece and Bullfrog were away at a concert. Clare told me more about herself and she became a little bit distant when talking about her planet, Zyphlon. She also refused to talk about her family. Clare is actually a really cool girl. I know it's a little too early for me to say that because we JUST met, but I feel connected to her.

* * *

><p>Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell there was a bright light shining down on my face. My eyes slowly opened and I sat up. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that I was on my couch. I was looking around for Clare, but I couldn't find her. Was last night really a dream? I was slightly disappointed. Having Clare around would've been fun, but of course, it had to be a dream. I stood up and raised my arms above my head and stretched. My neck was really stiff. I'm never sleeping on the couch again.<p>

I was going to walk to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, but when I took the first step, I stumbled over a lump on the floor. I looked down to see what it was that I tripped on and when I did, I immediately smiled.

Clare was on the floor, sleeping.

Last night wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you guys liked that! Let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **


	3. Chapter 3

I knelt down and grabbed Clare's shoulder to shake her awake. Bad idea. I yelped and quickly pulled my hand back. Her skin was burning hot. I know that she can shoot fire from her hands whenever she wants to, but she only told me that her whole body heats up only when she's angry. I still managed to wake her up and she looked around, confused. Her eyes landed on me and she saw me holding my hand in pain. Clare seemed to know what happened because she rolled her eyes.

"This is why I slept on the floor." she said, gesturing towards me.

"I thought your whole body heats up only when you're mad?" I asked. Clare stood up and stretched before answering my question.

"I can have dreams that I get mad in, so my body will heat up. I've been having them a lot lately, so I figured you wouldn't want to wake up to your couch in ashes." I wanted to ask what she dreamt of, but I figured I'll save that for later.

"Can I take a shower?" Clare asked. I nodded and showed her where the upstairs bathroom was. I handed her a Dead Hand t-shirt, some basketball shorts, and a towel. After showing her how to turn on the shower and where everything else was, I went downstairs to make us some breakfast.

I wasn't really sure what Clare likes, so I decided on pancakes. Everybody likes pancakes. As I was making them, I was thinking about how I'm going to tell Cece and Bullfrog this. They'll probably think I'm going crazy once I tell them that Clare has super powers. But I have a feeling that they're going to like Clare. Plus, my mom doesn't have the heart to put somebody out on the street.

When the pancakes were ready, I grabbed two plates and put three pancakes on each of our plates. I opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. I poured some in two glasses and started eating, waiting for her to come down. I heard her coming down the stairs, but it took her 2 minutes before she reached the bottom. Why did it take her so long to reach the bottom? Then she walked through the entrance of the kitchen.

Her skin was pale white and her arms were limply hanging down her sides. Instead of picking up her feet when she walked, she dragged them. Clare looked completely...drained. I put my fork down and walked over to her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She grabbed onto my arm for support and took a deep breath.

"Always...weak...after showers." Clare spoke slowly. I sat her down in front of the food I made her and pushed the plate towards her. She peered down at the food and scrunched her nose.

"What in the world...is this?" she picked up one pancake and started wobbling it around.

"Its a pancake. Haven't you had one before?" I asked. Even though she was from a different planet, she said Zyphlon was similar to Earth. She shook her head and decided to take a nibble out of it. As soon as she did, she spit it right back out.

"Gross." Clare muttered and threw the pancake back on the plate. I shrugged and threw her pancake in the trash. Maybe they ate different things back at Zyphlon.

"Do you...have any...gas?" Clare asked. What did she want gas for? I swear, Clare is the weirdest girl I've ever met. I decided to not ask any questions and to go get it. I went out the front door and opened the trunk to my hearse, Morty. I always kept a gallon of gas just in case. I grabbed the red container, closed the trunk, and made my way back into the house. When I got to the kitchen, Clare's head was resting on the kitchen table, but her eyes were open. I put the gallon of gas in front of her and waited to see what she would do.

Clare twisted the cap off the container, brought the gas too her lips...and drank it? My jaw dropped as I watched her chug down the gas. Why the hell is she drinking gas? I was too shocked to take the container away from her and just stood there. When she was done, she put the container down and wiped her lips.

I was too busy, thinking about why she drank that, that I hadn't noticed that she regained her color. She was also moving around more energiticly. She looked...healthier.

Then, it hit me. Half of Clare is fire; gasoline is highly flammable. The gas would make Clare a whole lot stronger.

"Thats amazing." I whispered. After I said that, I assumed she knew that I had figured it out. But, I was still wondering what made her so weak in the first place. I was condersidering all of the possiblities that popped up in my mind. Maybe she was really tired? Or maybe she's always like that. Well, she did say she was weak after showers though. As if she could read my mind, Clare answered my question.

"After showers, I'm always weak. As you probably know, water and fire don't really mix. But, I still got to stay clean," Clare said with a shrug. "I try to make them as quick as possible." I nodded my head and thought that was a reasonable answer.

There was an akward silence before I spoke up.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Clare put a finger on her chin and looked up, thinking. I couldn't stop thinking about how cute she looked when she did that.

"Well, since I'm going to be staying here, I'm gonna need some clothes. So we should go shopping." Not a bad idea. I nodded and went to go change. I slipped some acid wash skinny jeans and a black short sleeved shirt on. I pulled my vans on and stepped in front of my mirror. I messed with my hair a little bit until it fell the way I wanted it to. I checked myself again and smirked.

Today is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like that? I sure hope so(: Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter, they're going shopping! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi ):**


	4. Chapter 4

After I got ready I headed downstairs. Clare was sitting on the couch, playing with her fingers. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my keys to my hearse which were on the counter, and made my way back to Clare. The car ride to the mall wasn't silent at all. Clare kept playing with the radio and every time heavy metal came on, I would chuckle when she flinched. She also wondered why Morty looked so different from the other cars. After I explained it to her she didn't seem creeped out which was a relief.

"Here we are." I said pulling into the mall parking lot. The mall looked extremely busy today, so it was hard to find a parking spot. I wondered if at Zyphlon they had a mall? Even though Clare having powers didn't freak me out, I still found it hard to believe that there is a whole other planet out there that nobody, here on Earth, knows about.

"Its huge!" Clare exclaimed. She shifted in her seat to get a better view of the mall. When I finally found an open space, I parked and went to go help Clare out.

Going to the mall with Clare is like going to the mall with a five year old. I kept getting questions like "What is that?" or "Why are there so many people here?" We probably still would've been back in the parking lot if I hadn't ignored her and dragged her in. But I can't blame her. I'm pretty sure being in a new planet is difficult.

While dragging her through the mall I was looking at some places she might like to shop at. So far she has denied every store.

"Right here!" Clare shouted, stopping. I rolled my eyes and groaned. She picked the last store I would want to be in at this very moment. In fancy lettering, the words on top of the store read _Victoria Secret_.

"I think I'll just wait out here." I mumbled. I wouldn't be caught dead in that store. Clare's eyes widened.

"I can't go in there alone!

"You'll be fine." I said pushing her inside. I sat down on a bench that was outside the store and waited for Clare. I was looking around the mall to keep myself busy when my eyes fell upon the movie theater inside the mall. I quickly looked away and slowly breathed in and out like my therapist told me too. The last time I was in that theater, I was with... _Julia_. Julia is my ex-girlfriend and I was in love with her. Being with her was the most amazing feeling in the world. Everything was perfect, until one night.

_Flashback_

_"That movie was amazing!" Julia exclaimed. I chuckled and nodded. We just finished watching the movie Insidious at the mall._

_"The whole crowd was screaming the entire time." I stated, smirking. Julia giggled and wrapped her arm around my waist and I rapped my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into my chest as we walked into the crisp air. We got into Morty and drove out of the mall parking lot. Instead of dropping her off at her house I decided to drive to our special place near the ocean. Julia looked up at me and smiled once she realized where we were going._

_When we got there, we walked to the edge of a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Julia and I sat on a log that we had set there a little while back and stared at the sea._

_"Have you ever wondered how high this cliff is?" Julia asked. I lifted my head that was resting against her's and glanced at her confusingly. I knew that the cliff was pretty high but I've never really wondered exactly how high it was._

_"No not really." I said honestly. She looked up at m e with her hazel eyes and smirked._

_"Well lets find out." She got on her hands and knees and started crawling to the very edge. I immediately jumped up and grabbed her ankle. She turned around and looked at me._

_"I don't think that's a good idea. Looks pretty dangerous." I said. She rolled her eyes and started slowly crawling again. I sighed and continued to hold her ankle just in case. There was no point in trying to convince her that it was a bad idea. Julia is extremely stubborn. When she got to the very edge she looked down and I heard her gasp._

_"Holy crap this is high!" she shouted._

_"Be careful!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she muttered. All of a sudden the ground under Julia started to crumble. The part of the cliff she was on, fell apart and she went down with it. It all happened so fast that I wasn't able to grab her ankle tight enough. In a few seconds, I lost the best person in my life._

I always have nightmares of that terrible night, even though it happened a year ago. I've never stepped foot in that movie theater ever again; or go back to the cliff.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud beeping sound. I looked up and saw Clare standing in front of me with bras and underwear in her hand. The security guards were running behind her.

"All done." Clare stated, smiling. I laughed and stood up.

"Clare, on Earth, we have to pay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So I put Julia in here and she's going to have a big impact on... someone. (; Sorry for errors, I was in a rush /: Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Victoria Secret, or Insidious._**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare was laying upside down on my couch, bored out of her mind. At least that's what she kept repeating to me for the past hour. We came back from the mall after explaining to the cops that she came out of the store to tell me something and she totally forgot about the items she had in her hand. I thought that excuse was good enough. I mean, its not like I was going to say that she was from a different planet and they don't pay over there.

"Why can't we go back?" Clare asked. Her head was dangling off the couch and her curls were slightly swaying back and forth. I was on the floor with my back against the couch. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Because you aren't allowed back over there." I replied. I was trying to think of something for us to do that wouldn't involve getting out in public. Then I remembered something.

"I'll be right back." I said quickly and got up. I heard Clare mutter an "okay" before I left the living room. I walked into the kitchen and picked up my phone that was charging on the counter. I scanned through my contact list until I found the right person and hit dial. It rang three times before the person picked up.

_"And for a second I thought my best friend had forgotten about me. Or maybe that he just dropped off the face of the Earth." _I rolled my eyes; not even a hello.

"Stop being so dramatic Adam," We started winter break three days ago and he's mad that I didn't call him to hang out. Well wait 'till he finds out what I've been so busy doing. "Just get over here." I said then hung up. I walked back into the living room to find Clare in the same position she was in when I left her. She didn't ask what I went to go do so I just sat down where I was before. Clare was still upside down and I was wondering how she wasn't dizzy already. Five minutes of silence later, the doorbell rang.

Clare glanced at the door and asked, "Who's that?" I ignored her question and got up to open the door. As soon as I did, Adam came right in.

"You have some nerve! After _three_ days, you think you can just invite me over, without any explanation at all! Plus, it's freezing outside! The least you can do is pick me- Who's this?" Adam was now pointing towards Clare with an arched eyebrow. I sighed closing the door and introduced them to each other. Clare rolled of the couch and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Clare said smiling. Since Clare was gonna be sticking around for a while I decided to introduce her to Adam. Plus, we are both huge comic freaks so once he finds out about her powers, he's going to freak.

We all sat down on the couch and Clare explained the whole story to Adam. The first night she came I mentioned Adam to her and how she would be able to trust him. His eyes were wide the whole time and I couldn't help but chuckle when he would gasp. I could already tell Clare and Adam would be great friends. Clare being here isn't so bad after all.

"...and here we are now." Clare said simply. Adam sat there shocked for a second until he found his voice.

"OH MY GOD! You have superpowers! This is unbelievable..." Adam started to massage his head with his fingers. His head probably hurt from all that information he had to take in. I know my head would hurt.

* * *

><p>For the next three hours the trio watched TV and chatted. Clare learned more about Adam, but Adam felt a bit guilty. Clare had told him everything about her powers and where she came from, she trusted him. While he was telling her about him, Adam just couldn't bring himself to tell Clare about him being a transgender. Many students from school bullied and didn't like him for what he was, so why wouldn't she? But deep down inside him, Adam knew she wouldn't. Clare was different and he could sense it.<p>

They were all watching The Dark Knight when Eli looked at the clock. It read 7:58.

"Do you guys want to go get some ice cream?" Eli asked. His last meal that he had was in the morning and he was starving.

"Sure." they both said. Eli turned off the TV and threw on a coat since it was chilly outside. Adam did the same but Clare went upstairs, insisting on changing her outfit. Two minutes later she came down in Eli's black skinny jeans and grey Dead Hand t-shirt. She slipped on his black converse and headed out the door.

"Aren't you going to put a coat on?" Eli yelled after her.

"My body temperature is 104 degrees. The last thing I need is a coat." Clare yelled back. Eli turned to look at Adam. Adam shook his head and muttered "This girl is just to cool." before walking out the door. Eli smiled and shut the door.

The drive to The Dot was short and filled with a comfortable silence. Eli pulled into a parking space and turned off Morty's engine. He walked on the other side of the hearse and opened the door for Adam and Clare. They muttered quick thank you's before entering The Dot. The Dot was a small coffee shop that everyone went to. Eli and Adam were thankful for the heat that was blasting in The Dot. As they were walking to the counter some people stared at Clare like she was crazy for not having a coat on in such cold weather. Eli made sure to shoot everyone one of them a glare.

"How about you guys grab a table and I'll order?" Eli suggested. Clare and Adam both nodded. Eli turned around suddenly forgetting something. He grabbed Clare's wrist and spun her around. Eli noticed how extremely warm her body was. Clare looked down at his hand and blushed. He awkwardly let go of her wrist.

"Uh, I was wondering what flavor of ice cream you wanted." Eli stated.

"I'm fine." Clare said giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yupp." and Clare made her way back to the booth Adam had reserved for them. Eli ordered for him and Adam, already knowing what his favorite flavor was. He suddenly realized why Clare didn't want ice cream. Eli was pretty sure ice was an enemy of fire and it would make Clare super weak. Eli didn't know why he hadn't realized this early and felt really stupid for asking her.

When the two cups of ice cream arrived, Eli took them back to the table. Eli slid in next to Adam. Clare was on the opposite side of the booth watching them devour their ice creams.

"So when does school start for you guys?" Clare asked trying to start a conversation.

"Two weeks from now." Adam mumbled. His whole upper lip was covered in chocolate ice cream. Clare couldn't help but laugh. She really enjoyed Adam and could tell she and him were going to be close friends. After the boys finished their ice cream, they threw out the cups and all three of them stepped outside.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Adam said plopping down on the bench in front of The Dot, while rubbing his stomach.

"Me too." Eli stated, sitting next to him.

"You guys are too funny." Clare said, taking a seat next to Eli. They both had eaten an extra-large cup full of chocolate ice cream within 5 minutes. Clare hasn't seen anything like it before. The trio was gazing up at the stars enjoying this quiet, peaceful moment. Just three friends, enjoying each other's company. Life couldn't be any simpler.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't emo boy and the tranny."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh snap! Who could be ruining their peaceful moment? So this chapter I decided to bring Adam in... how could I forget him? ;D And guys, I'm really sorry for my lack of updating. School and soccer practice has got me really busy and I'm not able to update as much as I'd like to :( I promise I'll update whenever I can. (: Until next time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or The Dark Knight**_


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's eyes opened wide and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Clare's and Eli's brows furrowed in confusion but for different reasons. Both Adam and Eli knew exactly who it was but it wasn't the usual voice that taunts them everyday in school. As for Clare, she had no idea who it was. The trio turned their heads to look at the intruder who decided to ruin their moment.

There stood Owen Milligan, with his two buddies Mark Fitzgerald and Johnny DiMarco. Adam was the first one to make a move, as he got up but kept himself in front of the bench because he knew how these interactions always ended up. Eli and Clare followed him. Eli was still confused about why Owen was picking on them. Yes, he's physically hurt both Eli and Adam, but on Fitz's orders. Fitz was the one that called the shots, as the leader of the group. But in this situation, it looked like Owen was in charge.

Clare was looking between Eli and Adam, trying to get a hint on what was going on. She could easily put together that these guys certainly weren't their friends. Also, they did look intimidating, but only to Adam and Eli. Clare was anything but scared. She was actually angry. Deep down she knew that they have done something to both of her friends, and it was not something good. Especially by the name calling. But, no matter how much Clare knew these guys needed a good pounding, she couldn't. Someone could seriously get hurt because of her, so she tried to put the anger that was building up inside her, aside.

"Oh, I didn't see you there cutie." Owen said, making his way around the bench. Before he could get an closer to Clare, Eli stepped in front of her.

"Don't talk to her like that. Just leave us alone." Eli said harshly.

"And who are you to tell me not to?" Owen said, angrily bumping his chest with Eli's. Adam knew this was his time to step in before it got worst. Being best friends with Eli for a long time had him knowing that he has a very bad temper and just one little push can set him off the edge. That's why Adam thought it was ironic how he was now taking care of Clare who has an even worst temper then Eli. At least Adam assumed that since he found out how her powers get started.

"Common guys, can't we all just got home and forget this ever happened?" Adam tried reasoning with them. He sighed in disappointment when Owen looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah right. Is the little tranny afraid he's gonna get punched in the boob?" Owen replied. Everyone was dead silent. Eli knew Owen had crossed the line.

"Adam, no!" Eli shouted, but it was too late. Adam punched Owen straight in the face.

"You little bitch." Owen growled. He charged after Adam at the same time Fitz grabbed Eli and Johnny held Clare. Both Owen and Adam were wrestling on the ground as Eli and Clare tried to shake the tight grasps that were holding them back from helping Adam. Eli stopped when he noticed that Fitz' grip on him loosened. Eli looked up at him and noticed that his face was full of regret. Eli was going to question him but he realized there was no time for that.

Eli ran over to Owen and yanked him off of Adam. Owen stumbled back and fell to the ground. Johnny let go of Clare to help Owen and Clare rushed over to Adam.

"Don't worry Owen. I'll get 'em." Johnny whispered to Owen after helping him up. The long haired druggie let out a battle cry and charged after Eli. Out of the corner of his eye, Eli saw Johnny running towards him with his fist in the air. Just as Johnny swung, Eli ducked but still, a loud crack filled the sky.

"Ow!" Johnny cried holding his fist. Eli and Adam were both chuckling at the sight but immediately stopped when they turned around. Clare was hunched over, holding her jaw. Everybody was dead silent looking at the scene before them.

Eli and Adam had put two and two together and figured out that Johnny had punched Clare. When Eli ducked, no one knew that Clare was standing behind him and was the one that took the blow that was meant for him.

"Oh my god Clare..." Eli and Adam both said unbelievably. They both rushed over to her but stopped when she stood up. Her face was emotionless and her jaw looked dislocated. The boys winced and stared in disbelief as she popped her jaw back into place. A low growl was coming from Clare and her fists were clenching. Her eyes turned into a deep red and flames were coming from her fists.

"Oh shit." Owen said backing up.

"You guys have to leave, now!" Eli shouted at them. No matter how much he hated them, Clare could actually kill them. They were all looking at each other but weren't moving. _Why aren't they running? _Eli wondered.

"Too late." a demonic voice said and it took them a while to realize it was Clare.

She bolted through Eli and Adam and lunged at Johnny. She grabbed his neck, pressing him against a brick wall of a nearby building. Johnny was screaming into the quiet night as her fingers, that were on fire, was burning into his neck.

"Clare stop! Your hurting him!" Eli yelled at her. He tried to pull her back Adam said it will only get her angrier.

Clare knew the damage she was doing to this Neanderthal. But she just couldn't stop. The little voice in the back of her head was egging her on to go farther. _He punched you. He deserves this. Press harder._

"No." I growled at the voice.

"Clare stop, please!" I heard Adam yell in the background. I stared into the guy's eyes that I was choking. A few tears were escaping them. I took a deep breath and tore my arms away from his throat.

They all stared in horror as Johnny sunk to the ground. He had burns where Clare's fingers were on his throat and he was struggling to breathe. Tears started to stream down Clare's cheek as she realized what she did. All because of a little punch. She's taking punches before. But this one was different. The anger inside of her became uncontrollable and she was unable to stop.

"Clare." Eli whispered, taking a step towards her. She flinched and took a step back. A monster like her shouldn't be comforted. Not now. Never. She shook her head and flew off.

Eli was going to run after her but Adam stopped him. "It's no use. We have to let her cool down." Adam said shakily. Owen and Fitz were trying to lift Johnny to take him to the nearest hospital. Eli wondered how they're going to explain what happened to Johnny to the nurse. Nobody is supposed to know what Clare is since she's hiding but Eli doubts that the nurse will believe them.

"Lets go home. I'm sure Clare will come back when she's ready." Adam said and Eli agreed. He was worried about Clare and honestly a bit scared. He has never seen Clare like that before and if she didn't let go, who knows what could have happened to Johnny.

Both Eli and Adam were walking through the dark streets, back to Eli's house. Silently praying that Clare was okay, and still trying to process the night through.


End file.
